Cursed :A Step Away From Falling
by ThewondererArii
Summary: We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark ; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.
1. Chapter 1

**ANI know, I know what the hell is wrong with me? well my friend here whos sitting right next to me while I write this doesn't really like my other story. She told me I should just delete it and put in a different one that I was not planning on putting here. **

**Sad to say, I'm gonna do what she says and see if it was worth it. I will continue to write Monuments and Melodies when this woman here gives me my story back with her own ideas in it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Again, not my idea, it was my friends idea. Anyways here we go..!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Hello. Goodbye.**

I was leaving forks high school.

I had left forks high school and now I am standing in front of a huge, creepy looking school. The entrance was huge. One demon and one angel on each side of the gate, why they had that there was a question I couldn't answer. I waited until charlie was next to me with my belongings before I decided to move a step. "Stop playing with that damn piercing. You look like a bull with it on" he mumbled the last part which made me smile a bit. He hated piercing. I had gotten both sides of my lip pierced and I had gotten my septum done before I left forks high school.

Let's just say charlie was one pissed off officer that day.

"Well come along then. We can't have them waiting all day now can we" he said as he grabbed my luggage and walked up the stairs, I shook my head and sighed following right behind him. "Char- I mean dad are you sure I belong here? I mean…look at this place! It's all kinds of weird and creepy. Its almost like Friday the 13th except we aren't in camp crystal lake" he laughed thinking it was funny but in reality I was scared shit less. This place looked like a haunted house. Big and old. Weird demonic statues everywhere. Some were angels and some were horrible looking. The sky was getting dark and I knew charlie had to go back to forks. He didn't tell me where I was, and for once I didn't want to know. For all I knew this was hell.

We got to huge brown door. It looked old, but it fit the place perfectly. Charlie knocked once, then twice. I was looking everywhere wondering why he would send me to a place like this. I mean I wasn't that bad..maybe did a few drugs here and there. Went to party's and got drunk. Maybe went for a joy ride in his police cruiser but that's all. I wasn't all that _bad. _The door creaked slowly, letting us know someone was opening it. A small girl with black hair, kinda spiky and stylish opened the door. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hello! Names Mary-Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice" she did some weird bow then smiled again "Well, come on in! the gang is waiting for you!" I stood frozen as charlie smiled and introduced himself and went right in. Alice and I were staring at each other. None of us blinking. She tilted her head to the side and her smile faltered a bit. Recognition flashed in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. "Well come on. We can't have Esme nor Carlisle wait for a long time. you will get punished" I swallowed hard and nodded. She burst out laughing and patted my back "just kidding newbie. Just relax okay?" I nodded and rolled my head side to side, getting a weird look from alice "you told me to relax correct?" I asked her as she nodded "then this is how I relax. Unless I have a fucking bong in my hand this is how I relax" we made it into the waiting room to see the entire room filled with students and teachers. They all yelled welcome and started rushing up to me and hugging me. these people were nice, creepy but nice.

"Alright let the girl breathe" I glanced over my shoulder to see a beautiful woman walk towards me and place her hand on my shoulder "Names Esme and this gentleman here is my husband Carlisle" I smiled at both of them, shyly mumbled my name as everyone settled down for dinner. Me and charlie followed Esme and Carlisle back to the front of the entrance where I had to say goodbye to my dad. "now charlie, she will be able to call you everyday whenever she wants. You can come visit Thursday through Sunday since Friday we have no classes but we partake in certain activities" Carlisle said as he was shaking my dads hand "she is in good hands charlie. Don't worry" they looked at each other, almost as if having a silent conversation before my dad nodded and turned to me.

He hugged me close to him and I did the same. This felt as a real goodbye than a see ya later pops kind of goodbye "you be good okay bells? Me and jake will come visit. We might even bring quil and embry as well." I laughed and nodded trying to hold back the tears. "be brave. Be strong. And always fight back. I love you bells" the tears I tried to hold onto came bursting down my face. This was goodbye. Not for a few weeks, but for good. He was saying goodbye to me. I buried my face in his chest as I held onto him tightly. "don't leave me" I whispered "please…Don't leave me" I pleaded as I sobbed into his chest. He kissed my head and pulled away from me. "I'm not leaving you. I will come back and visit" he kissed my forehead and turned to walk away. Still sobbing and crying I watched him go to the door. Then it hit me. he was leaving me. for good "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed as tears continued to fall. I fell to my knees, hugging my chest, someone was next to me rubbing my back "you told me you weren't leaving me, yet you are! This is a final goodbye isn't it! why? was I that horribly bad as a daughter?" I yelled as charlie looked once at me and shook his head closing the door behind him.

"Come on hun, let's go to your room" it was alice, she held onto me as I cried into her shoulder. She tried to calm me down, telling me everything was going to be okay but I couldn't believe her. I was in the middle of nowhere in a weird school and my father had said his final goodbye to me. yeah how the fuck was everything going to be alright? alice opened a door and lead me to the bed. Sniffing a little she laid me down on the bed and set my alarm on. "Go ahead and sleep. I'm two doors down from you if you need anything okay?" I nodded my eyes fluttering close with exhaustion. "Sleep well Bella". She closed the door with a soft click and the room became a bit more darker.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

This was my new life from now on.

_Bloody hell…_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I didn't like how the first chapter came out but this chick here was in love with it. thankfully she is letting me write this chapter the way I pictured the story to go. If it sucks and if its confusing its her fault not mines.**

**Btw anyone know any awesome music I could listen to? I wanna make a soundtrack to this story but miss I know it all says its lame to make one. Who agrees with her? I don't! lol**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I wanna be loved by you….**

It's been a month.

Every day was the same as any other day. Get up, go to class, eat study then back to bed. Charlie hasn't come and visit me like he said he would. Every Thursday morning I would wait by the door, while reading waiting for my dad to come through. He never showed up. Everyone's parents showed up except mines. Alice offered to stay with me and wait but I couldn't let her leave her own parents behind. Only for me to find out her parents were Esme and Carlisle.

Today was Thursday.

I wore a long black shirt and a long turtle neck sleeveless shirt. I could tell by the looks I was getting, everyone could see my scars. I ignored their stares. Sooner or later they were all going to see it, I just decided to let it happen sooner. I was reading my book when alice tapped me in the shoulder "Hey ali" I said as I bended the page a bit so I would know where to go when I was done talking to her "Hey I want you to meet someone." I smiled and got up placing my book in my chair "sure al, who you want me to meet?" I asked. She smiled and pointed behind me. turning around I felt my breath get stuck in my throat. It was all moving in slow motion. He was tall, lean but built. He has an amazing bone structure and I just wanted to lick his jaw all the way down…

"oh my god" I whispered. Alice giggled behind me but didn't say anything. Once he got closer I noticed his hair. It was a bronze messy kind of hair. It reminded me of sex hair. I smiled even though I had nothing to smile about. He finally looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around before shaking his head and continued to walk. I looked over at alice and she shrugged her shoulder, but her eyes told me she was hiding something. As soon as he got closer to us I heard someone knock on the door. Ignoring him and alice I rushed to the door and swung it open only to have my heart broken all over again. "We're Mike's parents" they both said happily as I let them inside. I walked out and looked around to see if charlie was going to pop out of nowhere. His car wasn't around. Neither was he.

Tears filled my eyes, not tears of sadness. No I had shed so many of those for a month. These were tears of anger. I slammed the door shut and turned towards alice ignoring her and that sex on legs that was standing next to her. I grabbed my book and threw it in the trash near me and walked towards the main hall, where Carlisle and Esme's office would be. "Bella? Wait up!" alice yelled. I could hear her footsteps and someone else's as well. once I got to their door I swung it open, Carlisle and Esme both jumped from their desk and looked over to me. "Bella? Is everything okay?" I laughed glaring at both of them "where is he? Why hasn't he come to see me?" I said angrily at them. they both gave each other a look but didn't answer me. "It's okay. Don't fucking tell me" Carlisle got up as soon as I said those words "there is no swearing in this school!" I laughed in his face and glared at him again "You know what? I don't give a fucking damn! I hate it here! I hate everyone in here! I hate both of you!" I screamed as I pushed alice and that guy out of my way. I could hear them calling me but I ignored them.

I ran outside, the air was cold and it looked like it was going to rain.

I ran to the back of the school, down to the graveyard they had there. I tripped over a tree branch and groaned. I staid on the ground, just thinking wondering where I had gone wrong when it happened. I was being followed by the darkness. my mother once told me when I was younger I was able to call the darkness , tell them to comfort me. I didn't believe her until one night I called the darkness. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard mumbled and laughter, cries and sobs as I opened my eyes, the darkness was lying on the ground.

What I saw that day changed me for the rest of my life


End file.
